runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The World of Peace
The Runiverse is dying. No, this isn't a hallucination. In fact, it's a parallel universe. One where everything is fine until Drauss did it. In Gielinor's calendar, it is the year 175. Angeror had dropped his failsafe control device. This device was stolen from Atlas himself. If the Runiverse became too corrupt, this device would slowly destroy the Runiverse within 30 days. Atlas figured that total destruction would be the final solution. Angeror stole it, thinking he could blackmail him. But Drauss had no idea whatsoever what it was, or what it could do. He didn't have time to analyze it, but he looked at Angeror. Angeror's facial expression changed to one of pure fear. "Don't touch that!" he screamed. Drauss, thinking it could kill Angeror, pressed the button. Suddenly, every form of life in the Runiverse felt a shockwave, and natural instincts told them this. It's the end of the universe. ---- The First Day The Transcendental Senate was called immediately, and everyone attended. All except Atlas. "Where is Atlas!" Wraith screeched. "He has fled this universe forever!" Jupitus boomed back. After an hour of talking and murmuring, Angeror shot a shadow bolt from his fingertip, getting the attention of everyone. "There's only one thing to do - remember the Kuruzza'Varazza war? We must unite the whole universe again, for a mass evacuation. I thought this day would come, so I created a new planet in another universe. This world is the biggest one ever - it's bigger than the largest sun. I have directions to it here - and I need someone to renovate it. At the moment, its just a massive ball of lava" Angeror said, in his most serious tone yet. "I will do it!" Jupitus said, as Angeror gave him the directions on a parchment. He then created a portal to interdimensional space, and Jupitus jumped through it. The portal sealed. "Well, what are we waiting for? We must get every single race in this universe, and get them to travel to the black hole k42! Each of you must get every person from a planet and take them with us! I don't care even if you bring bacteria!" Angeror roared, as everyone disappeared to do their duty. ---- The Second Day Dirindo had dematerialised onto Gielinor, and convinced the Cyber Advance Guard to stop the invasion, and work with the Gielinorians. At this very precise moment, the whole Universe has stopped wars and fighting, and even helped their enemies to evacuate from their respective planets. 2000 massive courier ships suddenly arrived on Gielinor. After a few hours, Dirindo had finally got everyone working together and gathered on the ships. Even the animals were brought aboard. Three ships were full of all the world's sea creatures, who under orders from Sharkros, are also working together and not eating each other. Drauss was the only one not co-operating. It was all his fault, and the word had spread. He was caged up, and would have been left behind if it weren't for Dirindo's wise counseling. ---- The Fifteenth Day Trillions of the massive courier ships filled the spaceways, heading towards the black hole, which has served as a gateway to the paradise they seek. It would take another 14 days by lightspeed, and time is running out... It was strangely amazing that even the most brutal species turned peaceful and joined the evacuation. The Daleks changed their ways for the better, realizing if they are to survive, they need help. ---- The Thirtieth Day The Runiverse collapsed, as a trillion supernovas occurred at once. Luckily, everyone had been evacuated in time, as the black hole sealed itself. The planet could have been mistaken as big as a galaxy. The ships landed, and they gasped in awe. Jupitus was successful, turning the planet into the ultimate paradise. There were hundreds of different regions, in which each one had a hulking metropolis. There was a fiery region, perfect for the TzHaar. Other notable regions included a global ocean, an icy peninsula, a large desert, an underground suburbia, an area full of jungles and woodlands and even a city in the sky. The planet has only one continent, which covers the whole planet, surrounded by the global ocean. At the centre of this continent lies the largest city, full of buildings and chutes. All the races and creatures immediately deployed to find a region of their suiting. ---- 3 Years Later Everyone is in total peace. The way they all managed to survive has changed them totally. The planet was ruled by a senate, which consisted of thousands of hand chosen delegates. The High Council is the highest in hierarchy, and they rule the senate. This council consists of Angeror, Jupitus, Titania, Halvinor and ten other transcendentals. There were laws, of course, but everyone seemed fine with them. Nobody stole, nobody killed and nobody even fought each other. Drauss had been set free from his cage sometime earlier, but he was the most unpopular person there. He was shunned everywhere, and he had resorted to living in the central city, in secret. Tony de Fillo walked down the market square. He really wanted his abyssal whip back - but citizens weren't allowed to carry lethal weapons, only the enforcers. Tony greeted a Judoon nearby, and the alien replied back cheerily. Tony could tell the Judoon's gun hadn't been used in a very long while. He walked past several stalls and even a petrol station. He could see the cars parked on the other side. Tony walked over to the meat market, and picked a Spike beast breast for his dinner tonight. The owner of the stall, a Grunt, started to babble on about a jerk store, but Tony paid his credits and walked off. Tony walked out of the market, and entered the chute hub. The chutes were the easiest way around the whole planet. They can travel at the speed of light. Tony entered the train-like hover-vehicle and sat down next to a Kharzavore. The vehicle departed, and travelled down the chute system at the speed of light. "Hey, human! Is that pop-corn spike beast?" the Kharzavore asked, who could obviously sniff out the meat. "Actually, its spike beast breast. That Colonel Sanders Jr is a genius, though" Tony replied. "No doubt about it!" the Kharzavore chuckled, as he started reading his newspaper again. The vehicle stopped, and Tony stepped out. He arrived at the city outskirts, and from here he could see the desert and ice regions. He walked past some houses, seeing a Gnomish family on the block. He approached a terminal computer, and saw the hand slot. He placed his hand over it, and the terminal switched on. It spoke softly, and Tony inquired about the location of Drauss. The computer failed to locate him, and apologized. Tony sighed and walked off. He sat down on a hover-bench, and started to eat his meal. Mutra Achilos suddenly appeared, and sat on the bench. The two nodded, and Mutra started to speak. "Any new info on Drauss?" he asked. "Nope. It's impossible to find him!" Tony replied. "Did you know that Torchwood disbanded an hour ago? General Brysworth wants Drauss in the city centre by tonight!" Mutra hissed. "Don't remind me! What he did was so shocking, even more shocking than the time we found out about planet Earth!" Tony hissed back. "Angeror wants him dead. Pretty much everyone else wants him dead - but that Jupitus disallows it! This operation won't stay secret for long, for there may be squealers within our circle of friends!" That was when the terminal beeped excessively. The two rushed over to it, and much to their surprise, it used a satellite to find him. The red dot marked at the Senate headquarters. "We have him!" Tony hollered, punching the air. End of part one Category:Short Stories